Silent Singer
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: A boy that no longer sings... just plays... comes to the world of Equestria with 99 others from his school to see if they can live in Equestria... but something just doesn't seem right about him... wonder what it could be.
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by quite a few of my other schoolmates. Standing in a large black void as everyone looked around. "welcome..." everyone turned their attention to a large white orb in the middle of the room. "you have all been chosen to see if humans can live on in a world known as Eques. you will land just inside of the capital city. My daughters know of your arrival and they are expecting you. The world is filled with sentient life all over the planet. Ponies, Pegasus, unicorns, alicorns, being the ones you will meet once you leave here. You will learn a lot about Equestria and choose your own road of what you will do. You will live here for 5 years before you will be given a choice to stay or return home. Now you must think of 3 items to take with you to Equestria in hopes of getting started quickly. Think carefully of what you wish to bring because there are no redoes."

immediately people began to disappear in flashes of white as I stood there still trying to understand the situation... until eventually I realized I was the only one left. "are you alright young one?" the orb asked as she floated over. I gave her a nod. "i remember you... you don't talk for some unknown reason that people believe you are a mute. Bullied when you were in choir but that didn't stop you as you just stopped talking altogether." I looked down slightly. "it is nothing to be afraid of young one... everyone has their reasons. But you really must be going." nodding I immediately thought of three things to bring with me as I was blinded by a flash of light. Soon appearing in a large room which was golden with images in the very walls and ceiling.

"Welcome!" startled I tripped a little as I looked towards the voice to find a purple pony with wings and a horn. I gave her a small wave as she looked confused but then had a nod of understanding. "hello. My name is Twilight Sparkle. Princess of Friendship. Welcome to Equestria or more specifically Canterlot Castle." I gave her a quick nod as she smiled. "would you please follow me." yet another nod as I crouched down and picked up my song backpack and put it onto my back as I also picked up my two guitar cases. One being electric and the other being acoustic.

I followed her through the halls as we soon made it to what appeared to be a large throne room. As I looked at the decorations in said room I was knocked to the floor. "if it isn't the mute retard. How you doing?" I glared at him as he gave a laugh. "oh wait I forgot! You cant talk!" he then started to walk away still laughing as I picked myself up.

"are you alright?" Twilight asked as I nodded and she smiled. I followed her some more until we reached a throne which sat three more ponies with wings and horns. One being white with rainbow hair, another blue with a star like hairstyle, and the final one pink with a assortment of color hairstyle. "welcome to Equestria human. To help you fit in we require you to fill out this resume to get you a job for your stay here." a few pieces of paper floated over as I grabbed them as well as a pen from my bag and sat down cross legged and began to fill it out.

Name: Alex Dewain

Skills: Acoustic and electric guitar. Writing songs, organized.

Disorders: prefer to be mute and barely like to talk

likes: quiet, nature, jazz and rock music grandma

dislikes: bullies and naysayers.

I also filled out a bunch of other stuff and as soon as I was done Twilight grabbed it from me and began to read it. Her smile began to get bigger as she walked over to the pony on the highest throne. "i think I already have an idea for him princess Celestia." the white pony nodded. "there's two ponies in Ponyville who requested a roommate who likes music. Would it be possible to-"

"i will trust your judgment Twilight." Celestia stated as Twilight nodded. "and I wish you the best of luck Mr. Dewain." I nodded as I followed Twilight out of the throne room with my stuff.

"since its in Ponyville and that was all I had to help with today ill join you on the train home if you don't mind." I shook my head as she smiled. As soon as we got on the train it began to leave the station towards Ponyville. I looked at the scenery as it passed as I handled the gem my grandmother gave me before her death. A blue hexagon gem on a collar made of silver. I never took it off in remembrance of her when she gave it to me.

During the ride Twilight attempted to make small talk but I was still thinking of everything that has happened today so far. I was just walking to school like normal when a flash of light blinded me... was put in a void... of of our new temporary home... then meeting the inhabitants of this world before whats going on now.

When the train stopped I followed Twilight out of the train and began to follow her. "your two roommates are named Octavia Melody and Vinyl Scratch. Octavia does shows in Canterlot most of the time and Vinyl does hers at night at the bars here in Ponyville. Both are famous and good at what they do." I heard her say as we reached a two story house. Twilight proceeded to knock on the door as we waited. Twilight knocked again only to hear a loud yell. "I'm coming Celestia damn it!" I raised an eyebrow at what I heard as Twilight smiled sheepishly.

"shes... not a day pony." she told me as I raised an eyebrow with a facial expression that just says 'you think'. Once the door opened there was a white pony inside with a horn and blue hair with blue hair and a lighter shade of blue highlights. She was also wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"hey princess..." she yawned out.

"hello Vinyl. Remember the talk of you and Octavia wanting a roommate?" she gives a groggy nod as I chuckle a little. "well you two got your roommate." Instantly she perked up with a smile on her face as she looked towards me. She looked me up and down before she eyed my two guitar cases.

"welcome to our home!" she then yelled before she flinched at her own loud voice. "forgot I had a hangover..." I heard her mutter as I chuckled slightly.

"well before I go I will tell you now Vinyl he doesn't like to talk at all so just think of him as a mute." she gave a look of confusion but nodded. "i will get going. I need to talk with the human who I am occupying at the moment. Ill see you later Alex!" she trotted off as I looked Vinyl in the eye. Or well I think shes Vinyl considering Twilight explained cutie marks on the train.

"so pleasure to meetcha Alex!" Vinyl said putting out her hoof. Grabbing her hoof I shook it she smiled as she then pulled me inside using my sudden grip against me. "just put your stuff on the coffee table." doing as she said I took a look around. There were cups of coffee just about everywhere as well as empty mugs along with crumpled pieces of paper everywhere and some with writing on them. "if I knew you were coming today I would have had Octavia help me clean up. Do you like coffee?" I gave her a nod. "well hope you like black cause that's all we have at the moment." I gave her a thumbs up as she walked into what appeared to be the kitchen.

From my observation it appears there was a massive hurry to get out of here as some coffee was spilled everywhere Maybe a brain storming session that made Octavia late if that's who was in a hurry. "Octavia was trying to come up with some new music for a singer in the group since everypony else in her group are horrible at writing. But she is just as bad." Vinyl said levitating over a cup of coffee. Which I grabbed and took a sip from.

This was some damn good coffee.

"Octavia likes to go big when it comes to coffee. So what do you play?" she asked sitting down with her own cup. Setting the cup of coffee down I opened up the cases as Vinyl popped over and gave a whistle. "so both kinds of guitar. Nice." she says as I close them back up. "so... what type of music do you like?"

I can already feel its going to be a long day... and the best day to get to know a fellow music lover.

For a couple hours we talked about music until eventually the smell of cover overwhelmed our noses. Together we cleaned up the entire living room as Vinyl brought me guitar stands. "Octavia tends to sometimes have these in case she ever needs to practice with her group." handing them to me I put them on the same area another stand was and put my guitars on them.

My acoustic guitar was a dark blue with black edges with the detail of a Siren wrapping around the Body of the guitar.

my electric guitar was a neon yellow that fades to black towards the edges. This had the picture of a lightning phoenix on the body. These instruments were my pride and joy. "Octavia usually doesn't get back until a couple hours after dark. I got to start getting ready for my gig anyway. Your room is the first door on the left once you go up the stairs. She walked up the stairs as I sat down on the couch and pulled up my Song Backpack or a nickname I gave it the Music Bag. Pulling out my song pad I began to make a new song.

Grandma said that song writing came naturally to true Dewain's of the family. Those usually always being the firstborns being females. I was the first one of my family on my mothers side to be born a male. Mom never liked the being a Dewain. Everyone in my family was wonderful singers... well the females anyway. Also the first male to be able to sing well in my family as well. So mom resented me for being able to sing. Dad followed her reason for some unknown reason.

As I wrote my song I didn't even notice that vinyl was looking over my shoulder until it was to late. "did you just write this." surprised I had thrown my song pad and pen into the air. Quickly catching my song pad I watched helplessly as my pen ended up in the cup of coffee vinyl had left down here. Slowly turning I glared at her as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "sorry about that. Came down to tell you that I'm off to my gig." raising my eyebrows I looked out the nearest window and saw that it was now nightfall. Not surprised that I got caught up in song writing again I waved her goodbye as I went back to my song making... remembering the time that grandma had given me singing lessons.

" _you must pull... from your inner voice... Alex..." nodding to what she said I began to sing. "no... not your real voice... your inner voice!"_

" _grandma are you sure I can take your lessons?"_

" _you will... if you actually... do what I say!_

I smiled at the fond memories I had of her. Hearing the door open I looked towards the door and in walked a light gray mare with a pink bow tie and a dark gray glossy mane and tail. She walked with a tired look through the door and closed it with her hind hoof. She looked roughed up a little as she put her cello onto the stand in between my guitars. She quietly walked up the stairs with a limp in her step as I raised an eyebrow.

Just what happened to her that made her look like this?


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to being assaulted by a pillow. "who the buck are you?! Get out of my house!" yelled a mare's voice as I covered my head with my arms before I grabbed the pillow the mare was holding and threw it off to the side. Standing up to my full height the mare that came home last night leaned back a little with her ears down as I seethed at being woken up like that...

before I could explode off on her I heard running as Vinyl appeared in the doorway without her shades on revealing her red eyes. "whoa Octy! He's our new roommate!" she yelled at her. Octavia's eyes widened as she looked at me without my shirt on as I saw a small blush. She quickly darted out of the room as Vinyl waved away the dust figure that was left behind. She gave a loud and long yawn before she looked at me. "her head was just catching up with her last night... wasn't a good day for her yesterday." I gave her a small nod as she stared down at my chest and gave a whistle. "jeez you must work out a lot." I gave her another small nod as I pushed her towards the door. "yeah I get it... see you downstairs." about halfway she walked towards the door on her own before closing the door with her magic. I watched it for a couple seconds before grabbing my clothes and changing back into my normal attire.

Black dress pants along with black and light blue sneakers and normal white socks. My torso had a zip-up hoodie with light blue zig zags going down the sleeves and making a weird image on my back that I couldn't remember what it was. My zip-up hoodie stayed open to reveal a white button up shirt with the top button not connected.

Checking myself to see if I was missing anything I instinctively grabbed the gem on the collar on my neck before nodding to myself in the mirror and unlocking the door to go downstairs. I walked down to find the two mares sitting in the living room sipping coffee... Vinyl gave me a small wave with her hoof while Octavia tried not to look at me. I sighed as a cup of coffee was floated over to me. Grabbing it I sat down next to Octavia as she looked away from me entirely with a blush of embarrassment on her face. I could tell Vinyl was trying hard to not laugh at how she was acting. For a few minutes, we all sat there just trying to drink our coffee. As I took another sip with my eyes closed I heard her talk. "sorry... about earlier. I forgot Vinyl had come by to let me know that we got a new roommate... with the day I had yesterday it just slipped my mind. My deepest apologies." I gave her a quick nod as she smiled. "I believe introductions are in order... my name is Octavia Melody... your name is Alex Dewain correct?" I nodded as I shook her hoof. "Vinyl told me you preferred to be mute.

I simply gave her a nod of confirmation as Vinyl spoke up. "so just what all happened yesterday Octy? You only come home all grumpily and mad when something very bad happens." Octavia sighed.

"first... for the last time please don't call me Octy..."

"sure thing Octy." Vinyl said cheerfully as Octavia sighed.

"the concert was canceled due to our manager slash maestro being arrested for possession for drugs... since he was arrested the owners of the Theater are requesting the rest of the members be searched and tested tomorrow..." Vinyl flinched as she talked.

"Ouch... that's going to be a pain in the flank later..." vinyl simply stated before taking a final sip of her coffee. " I can come with you if you want?" Vinyl then offered, putting down her mug as Octavia shook her head.

Hearing what was going on made me go on edge... my instincts telling me to not let her go alone. But I pushed them to the side as I put down my own mug. "so then when do you have to be over there?" Vinyl then asked her.

"noon. I can't be over there with the others in our group for fear of attempting to help each other," she says as my instincts once again scream out to go with her tomorrow... maybe I will as a precaution. Considering I was almost drugged before by those that bullied me to get me kicked out of choir... they still got what they wanted regardless because of an entirely different reason but they still won nonetheless.

I put my hand on her shoulder as she jumped a little at me putting it there. She looked at me confused as I gave her a look filled with determination. Vinyl chuckled to the side as she smiled. "I don't think he wants you to go over there alone Octavia." she looked at me confused before sighing.

"even if I don't know you... I will allow you only to come! I don't trust Vinyl at the Guard Barracks..." Vinyl gave a sheepish laugh as I gave her a small smile which returned. "now then! Vinyl told me you were good at coming up with music?" she then asked as I rolled my eyes with a smile still on my face.

For the next few hours we 'talked' about music with Vinyl somehow knowing what I meant with my gestures... when I motioned for how she knew she simply shrugged her shoulders and told me with a smile. "one of the clubs bouncers are like you but well... actually mute." I had given her a nod of understanding as I learned more about Octavia.

She came from a noble family but didn't wish to allow them to control her. So she used her talent with her cello to become well known before moving out. I was glad for her initiative. If only I had that with my parents. Dad always agreed with mom no matter if I was right or wrong or if he was right or wrong... grandma said it was also a common trait in woman in the family. "well I guess we need to get going..." I looked at Octavia confused. "you do need bathroom supplies..." I nodded my head in understanding as I got up. Vinyl had left to go get grocery's, after getting into a small argument with Octavia about who was going to get them, just an hour ago.

As I put away the mugs into the sink in the kitchen I walked back into the living room to find that Octavia now had saddlebags on her back. Them being a dark blue with her cutie mark on the sides of them. We left the house as we walked through the town... I could see a few of my other schoolmates with other ponies and doing everyday things like getting groceries and the like.

For few hours we got what I needed to stay for a while until we were stopped on our way home. "hello there mute... how you doing?" Max asked as he walked in front of me. I narrowed my eyes at him and his two buddies. They were the bullies who came at me every day. Always attempting to get me into trouble but failing but that just pissed them off more and more and tried harder and harder. "oh how forgetful I am... you cant talk... ain't that right fellas?" his two comrades gave two disgusting laughs as Octavia was confused at what was happening.

"Alex whats going on here?"

"he won't answer you sweetheart... he's a mute for a damn reason." Max answered for her. "just keep walking if you don't mind... we need to catch up with... our old friend." he gave a smile that just screamed he was going to do the exact opposite. Octavia looked at me for an answer and I only gave her a small smile and a nod. She had a look of hesitation before she walked past the three. Max gave an evil grin as she turned the corner and walked out of sight. "so 'buddy'." they surrounded me as I scowled. "lets 'catch up'."

as the sun hit the horizon and the moon took its place in the sky... I was in the marketplace bleeding slightly and bruising all over as Max and his goons were breathing hard but had wicked smiled on their faces. Max then crouched down next to my face before pulling me up by the hair as I refused to let out a scream... "I'm only going to tell you this once you little fuck!" I scowled as I looked into his eyes. "your not going to tell anyone about what we do to you... you see violence here means a one way ticket to jail no matter how bad the defense... and since I am my friends here have 'short tempers' and the fact we have already instilled the fact that you are one to be avoided to the residents of the town... no one would believe you anyway... but if you do..." he slowly moved his left arm to his pocket as he pulled out a butterfly knife and flicked his hand around until it was open expertly.

"we are going to 'silence' you forever... got that?" I stayed silent as I gave him a look full of defiance and his face went from nonfriendly to a deep scowl. He dropped my head before he stomped on my stomach. Causing a small amount of blood to come from my mouth. "we are going to keep beating you until we get you to scream eventually... once you scream we will be done... so scream for us tomorrow and it will all be over before you know it... see you tomorrow... mute..." he and his friends walked away laughing as I stayed there not moving... when I attempted to move a few minutes later my entire body erupted in pain as I slowly dragged my almost broken body out from behind the stalls... before giving into my wounds with only my arm out in the open...

I gritted my teeth as I stared at the beautiful night sky... before I heard running before someone skidded to a stop next to me... squinting my eyes I saw the worried face of Twilight as she looked over my body. She grimaced as she lifted up my shirt but gave a sigh of relief as she saw my head move as I looked up at her. "I saw max coming from the market and asked where they have been... they're staying with me at my castle for the moment... Max and Arnold said they were only taking a stroll while Garret blurted out that you had jumped them but they were able to beat you and run... when I saw the angry looks at him I got their side of the story... but when I heard that they beat you badly enough that you wouldn't move I came as fast as I could over here... lets get you home. The hospital is too far away at the moment and we need to get your wounds checked..."

she hoisted me onto her back as I grimaced at being moved. " I would use magic but your kind is very resistant to magic to begin with..." she then made the slow trek towards Vinyl's and Octavia's.


	3. Chapter 3

"are you sure that's what happened Twilight?" Vinyl asked her as she treated my big bruises.

"remember I said magic doesn't work on ponies and Applejack is out of town at the moment... so I'm limited on what I am able to find out. Even if he did jump them they have a single warning before they are sent to another town."

"but do you even see the wounds on him!" Vinyl yelled at her as she pulled back surprised. "these aren't from a fight! It's a one-sided beating!"

"Vinyl... I know what he looks like but its one's words against another... as well as others saying that he has always been a problem where they went to school. While I believe most of them being untrue there is still a chance he did jump them."

"he didn't jump them princess Twilight." I heard Octavia say as she walked down the stairs rubbing her eyes. " I was there with him when we were stopped, princess." Twilight smiled hearing this.

"then at least I will know if they were telling the truth. Could you please explain Octavia?" she nodded as she walked over and sat down on my other side.

"We were returning home from getting his bathroom suppliers when they stopped us in the empty marketplace. While they asked me to leave so they could 'catch up' with Alex I was hesitant to do so... but I foolishly listened to Alex for me to go on as I left him behind... but anypony could tell that with their smiles and stopping us in an empty area that they wished to harm Alex... if I didn't listen to Alex they might have just walked away."

"thank you for being honest Octavia... ill be sure to let them know should something come up again they will be sent to a different town and left to fend for themselves." she said before she gave a loud yawn. "well if you two don't mind... its been a long day for everypony. So I must be off." she got up stretched her wings slightly. "sorry for intruding."

"no problems princess... happy that you went out and found him before I went out..." Vinyl said with a smiled. Twilight repeated her goodbyes as she walked out the door... then I was smacked by Octavia with her hoof.

"why did you tell me to keep going! You had to of known what they were going to do to you!" Octavia yelled with tears in her eyes as I stared at her crying eyes.

"Octavia I think he just doesn't want us to get involved in personal matters. For reasons I believe he doesn't want to tell us." Vinyl said putting a hoof on her shoulder.

"for once Vinyl..." she sniffled. "the roles are reversed..." Vinyl gave a chuckle as she packed away the first aid kit and levitated it back to its place on the wall. "sorry for... overreacting Alex." I gave her a small wave of my hand. " it's my job to worry about Vinyl whenever she isn't home in the morning... for past reasons that both Vinyl and I wish to forget. Just please don't do anything reckless. Please?" I gave her a reassuring nod as she smiled.

"well since that's all over with! You should get back to bed Octy! You do have a testing to do tomorrow." Octavia nodded as she walked back up the stairs. "she's a good pony Alex... always worried for her friend's safety but not always the brightest one in how to deal with them. Because of how few friends she truly has and how many she thinks she has. Shes had a hard life due to her parents as anypony with parents like her would... either submit or defy... only two options when it comes to them... it's up to her to tell you the full story though... but thanks for not bringing her into your... 'business'. Now if you don't mind!" she stretched upwards and gave a yawn. " it's my one of my few days off of the week so I would like to actually have a full amount of sleep for once!" she trotted up the stairs as I gave a soft chuckle.

I guess I really hit the jackpot being put with them... they were nice ponies. Definitely a bigger improvement from the people from my school.

I stood up from the couch with a small grimace as I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom... I took off my clothes as I finally saw all the different colored bruises on my body... it was like my skin were islands in the sea of bruises on my body. I was numb over most of my body but I know I will be feeling sore tomorrow morning when its time to go with Octavia to go to the testing...

I had a horrible feeling that something was going to happen tomorrow... and considering I woke up feeling like something was going to happen today I'm going to trust my instincts from now on. Taking off my pants carefully I laid down on my bed and just stared at the ceiling with my hands behind my head.

Hopefully, Max won't think about coming for me tomorrow. Most likely after this, he will be secretly watched since its now known that he instigated the beating with his two friends. Although I am mad about what the other people that came with us said about me. I can't blame them. I was a secret individual who never made any friends and lost all his friendships after I quit choir and became mute. No one wanted anything to do with me anymore after I just stopped singing... only being bullied was the only thing that really happened to me. Even the teachers started to ignore me and I could never figure out why...

grandma, although being a good teacher was a loon at times, always spouting out stuff about our ancient history and why I should learn it from her... before she died and she spouted out a bunch of nonsense. Although now that I think about it if I recall correctly she one time talked about colorful ponies... maybe I should try to remember everything she has attempted to talk to me about...

if I could remember that is as almost everything she told me disappeared once she died. Mom even burned all her belongings and dad as always approved of it... even if he did like her before mom made him submissive somehow...

when I next blinked I found myself in a memory... me standing in the hospital room for Grandma. Hearing her tell me a few things.

" _you must not talk child... not after today..." I looked at her confused._

" _may I ask why grandma?"_

" _because I fear that once I passed... you won't be able to control your inner voice as you have already wonderfully. But you must remember..." she began to have a coughing fit as a nurse ran into the room... but was stopped by grandma raising a hand. The nurse only nodded as she walked back out. "that everything I have taught you and told you was true..."_

" _really grandma? A world of talking colorful ponies? An artifact is hidden in our backyard that would take me there? Grandma your old age must finally be catching up to- ouch!" she proceeded to hit me on the head with her cane that laid beside her bed._

When I closed my eyes in the dream I woke up to the suns rays waking me up. I frowned as I instantly held up my arms to block the blinding sun as I sat myself up and looked at myself in the vanity mirror ahead of me. Most of my bruises seemed to have gone away, I was always a fast healer, but the bruises around my throat seemed to have not even shown a fraction of being healed yet... I narrowed my eyes as I tenderly touched the bruises and flinched when I touch around where my grandma's necklace was.

Deciding to worry about it later I stood up and got dressed once more on the only clothes I had. Even though they were slightly damaged.

Walking downstairs I was greeted by both Octavia and Vinyl talking in the living room with cinnamon buns in their hooves. "morning!" Vinyl yelled seeing me come down the stairs. "was about to come wake you up!" I gave her a thankful nod as she floated a cinnamon bun over to me. Grabbing the plate it was on I took a quick bite as its wonderful taste entered my mouth.

"I see we will have to make another stop after the testing for new clothes." Octavia stated as she looked up and down my form. "the testing shouldn't take long anyway." I nodded at her judgment "although this time if we are stopped..." she looked at me with narrowed eyes. "we are going to keep on walking..." I looked at her a few seconds before I gave her a nod. Her frown soon turning into a small smile as she took another bite out of her cinnamon bun.

In one hour both me and Octavia were off towards the Guard station. I noticed while we walked I noticed several people from my school glaring at me for some unknown reason, besides the fact that they hate me after I quit choir, which confused me. Soon we reached a two-story building that appeared to also have a floor underground.

Walking in I watched as a stallion with wide eyes and bags under his eyes walk out with a look of disbelief on his face... I raised an eyebrow at his behavior as he ignored me as I walked past him, slightly bumping into him on accident. He must have been an apart of the music group Octavia was with. "hello. Octavia Melody here for drug testing." she said to the mare at the front desk. The mare was chewing a piece of gum as she put a glass onto the counter and poured a cup of water. "please drink the water to allow the machine to get a better read for your system. Drink in sips please."

I immediately narrowed my eyes at what she said. No machine needs water, of all things, to have the machine work better. Octavia took the glass as we both sat down. As she was about to take a sip I put my hand over the top as she looked at me confused. I slowly shook my head as she was very confused. When the receptionist looked away I grabbed the glass from her and poured it straight into the plant next to me. She looked like she was going to yell until I covered her mouth and put the glass back in her hoof as the mare looked at us. She raised an eyebrow at me covering her mouth but shrugged and went back to her magazine.

"why did you do that?!" she whispered to me as I watched Twilight suddenly walk into the station, looked around, and then walked over to us with a smile.

"Hello, you two. I came to hopefully give my support in case things went wrong," she said.

"I thank you for your support princess," Octavia told her kindly as I gave her a quick nod. Before she could speak some more a guard walked out and I watched as his eyes seemed to go straight to the glass that Octavia held before he smiled... I narrowed my eyes as he called out Octavia's name. We both got up to walk in until I was stopped by the guard. "I'm sorry sir but you cant come with her."

"actually by pony law 57 subsection 6 paragraph 3 if a friend of the pony being tested doesn't trust the ponies doing said test then they will be allowed to come in." Twilight quickly spoke up as the pony started to sweat a little but then smiled again.

"very well then. You drank your water correct?" Octavia hesitated for a moment, thankfully it seemed I only noticed, but gave a nod as the guard gave a smile that sent a shiver down my spine. "excellent! Follow me please." Twilight stayed outside while I followed the guard into another room with Octavia. "alright please sit down over here please." he said as another guard walked into the room and stood by the door. "have you had any drugs in the past?"

"when I was a filly my parents got me a prescription for my anger management... haven't taken it in 10 years." he nodded.

"OK, now let's begin shall we... this will let us know if there are any drugs in your system. Its old but very very efficient." I tuned him out as I saw a notice on the side of the machine.

 _Make sure the pony being tested has not drunk anything before test begins. At least 10 minutes before._

I narrowed my eyes as a needle entered her front right hoof as she flinched a little from it going in. "just have to leave it in for a couple of minutes... once it beeps we will know if there are any drugs in your system or not." I stared at the screen out of the corner of my eye, while faking watching Octavia, and watched as it lit up a few minutes later. I gave a small smirk as the guard seemed to sweat a little. The screen showed that she was clear of any drugs which all but confirmed my suspicion. "did you happen to drink the water given to you?" the guard then asked as the other guard stood still.

"yes I did... is there a problem?" Octavia lied as she looked at me only for me to give her a keep calm gesture.

"I believe that the mare up front didn't give you enough water to get a clear enough scan." he pulled out a glass of water and handed it to her as I quickly moved over and pulled it from his grasp... "sir... she needs to drink the water," he stated with grit teeth as his eyes filled with anger. The other guard in the room was prepared to move when I pointed at the notice on the side of the machine.

The first guard would have walked over to read it... if I didn't stop him and had the other guard come over and read it. He raised an eyebrow as I held on tightly to the glass of water. He then walked over to the screen and raised his eyebrows. "is your eyesight alright Trade? It says she's clean." he asked in a very deep tone.

"m-must of been a glitch in the system," he said. "I guess your free to go miss Melody." she looked happy until I near slammed the water down and slammed his helmeted head into the wall causing the guard to hold a sword to my back.

"Sir I ask that you release him before I arrest you for assaulting a guard!" he yelled as I turned my head to look at him.

"Alex what are you doing?!" Octavia yelled as I turned my head to the water I had put on the counter. They were both confused until Vinyl got what I was saying. "test the water..."

"Miss Melody?"

"test the water... he wouldn't do something like this unless it was for a reason... test the water!" she quickly said as he snatched the water up and left the room. When he returned his eyes were narrowed towards the guard I was still holding against the wall. "Lieutenant Silver Trade you are hereby under arrest for attempting and succeeding to frame the Tame Melody group by putting drugs in their drinks!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys welcome to the first major upload of the month which will happen on the first of every month! I am for once letting my ADHD out of its restraints which means I will type whatever is on my mind and make up new stories whenever they pop up! so be warned I could post like let's say 10 chapters for one story one month but type none the next month for said story! the only stories that will certainly have chapters every month will be Equestrian Ranger and Derpy Sunrise. Equestrian Ranger because it is a story I am making alongside a friend I would gladly call my brother in all but blood and Derpy Sunrise due to the fact it is a story request by someone I would call a friend as well!**

 **now then at the moment, i am currently unemployed which is why all these chapters were uploaded today because I have had a lot of time on my hands. although I did take a few days from typing to play video games lets get back on track! point being I would just like to remind everyone that I am an IMPROVE WRITER! meaning I barely plan any of my writing besides major events and ideas that just pop up in my head that very same day I am typing up the chapters!**

 **so please bear with me here as I upload chapters every month instead of when I have them finished. since its a new year, and a partially new me, I try to respond to all reviews and all PM's that I get and since in the beginning I despised being flamed I am all for it now as it would help me improve my writing!**

 **there are a few regrets I do have such as the halo & my little pony crossovers on my account as they were a prime time I didn't reign in my ADHD well enough... another reason is the only story I have ever adopted and attempted to continue writing only to utterly fail... the story called Becoming a Wonderbolt. regardless of the follows and dislikes it has I know I have utterly failed just trying to continue the story and if someone doesn't adopt it there is a small chance, and I mean a very small, chance that I will retry continuing it.**

 **well... now that I have all of that off of my chest I got one last thing to say! uploads will start United State's, Oak Harbor, Ohio time at noon exactly every month so you all have a time frame of when I start uploading. I will upload new stories first every time so I can quickly convert any chapters I have over the 50 document limit and prepare them quickly for upload before uploading rewrites and new chapters for current stories. I will try to rewrite all of my My Little Pony stories, except for the ones to do with Halo, so I hope you can all bear with me... i wish you all good luck and know I am on Fanfiction constantly so if you ever need to ask anything don't be afraid to PM me or leave a review although I might be late seeing reviews as I check my emails every couple days which I am trying to turn into a daily thing.**

 **have a good one everyone! LONG LIVE THE HERD!**

I watched with Octavia as Canterlot guards were all over the Guard Barracks... taking ponies away in chains as they were convicted if framing Octavia's group. "thank you for helping... Alex. If you didn't come I fear that my career would never happen again." I gave her a nod of my head as Twilight walked over.

"Well you two should be good to go... the lieutenant of the barracks give his condolences for not seeing the bribes his guards were getting." I gave a nod of understanding. "they are still trying to find out who hired them to frame them though."

"would it be possible for us to be let known before they do anything else?" Octavia asked as Twilight nodded. "thank you. Would we be free to go... I must go tell Vinyl the good... and bad... news." Twilight nodded. "thank you for coming to give me support even though it was a farce." Twilight smiled.

"no problem. Ill come by once we have all this sorted out. Have a good day." she began to walk away as I followed Octavia through the now busy streets. Once we got back home Vinyl greeted us.

"so how did it go?" she asked not looking away from the TV that had shows in black and white.

"thankfully Alex came. Or else it would have ended horribly." Octavia started to explain everything that occurred while I casually turned my acoustic guitar. Once Octavia was finished I was finished tuning it and thinking of which song to play.

Once I began playing though they stopped talking as I got caught up in the music I was making. It was a song I made a long time ago when I started my lessons with my grandmother... it was named Heart Restart after I first fell in love. I continued to play the full song as memories poured through my head. When I stopped I could swear I was crying a little as I opened my eyes and saw both Octavia and Vinyl looking at me. Vinyl was filled with excitement and had a smile on her face. Octavia had a look of amazement in her eyes with a face full of awe. I simply put my guitar back to where I once had it "that was amazing!" Vinyl yelled out as jumped slightly hearing her yell. "have you been playing for a while?" I simply gave her a nod. "you should play more often." I gave her a shrug. "I'm serious! Maybe a pony might recommend you for a bar or something. Then your career would jump start. Even if you cant sing bars and restaurants all over are always looking for entertainment." Vinyl jumped off of the couch as I put the guitar back on its stand.

Soon there was a knock on the door as Octavia went over to answer it. "oh hello... how may I help you?" I heard her ask.

"Um... is Alex currently here?" I heard a very familiar voice ask.

"yes, he is," Octavia answered in a flat tone.

"could we see him please." I walked over as Octavia was about to answer. I put a hand on her raised hoof as she stared at me. She soon saw the smile on my face as she nodded. Looking out the door I saw three people I remember from way back then. "hey Alex... been a while hasn't it?" I gave him a nod. "so you really are mute..." I remember these three from waaaaaaay back then. We were a band together when I used to sing and talk. But they moved out of town together and due to money problems I've never been able to move with them. I would have happily moved away with them if I could. "can we come in so we can explain how we are here?" I looked towards Octavia who nodded.

I stepped to the side to allow them to walk in. they walked in as Octavia asked them if they wanted anything to drink. "sorry but we just need to ask a favor of Alex here..." she looked confused as Carl looked at me. "first though I guess we should explain how we got here. Basically, the same way all of you got here." I sweat dropped at how he said it while Harrison smacked him in the back of the head. Harrison then fixed his glasses before he started to explain.

"97 other people along with us were chosen to come to this world. When we came here just today we heard the rumors about you and immediately figured out it was you... and considering that we knew you we just knew that they weren't true. We had an idea though." Carl cut him off.

"We want to do one last show together!" he yelled as I stared at him wide-eyed. I could see Octavia and Vinyl share a glance at each other. "so we were hoping you would be willing to sing one last song... considering we don't know if you are a permanent mute or not." I looked down as I began to ponder their favor. Remembering something my grandmother told me and the event that took place soon after.

" _you need to find a way to control your voice once I am gone Alex..." she started as she began breathing heavily. Her weak form lying on the bed. "because once I'm gone you won't be able to control yourself..."_

" _what do you mean grandma?"_

" _find my journal... it will explain everything to you... the true Dewain history... not the shit that your mother has been told... just please promise me you'll find the journal..."_

" _I don't see why-"_

" _Promise me!" I stayed silent as I nodded._

" _I give you my word... Grandma..." she smiled weakly as she slowly moved her arms around her neck and took off her gem and handed it to me._

" _know that this will now be yours... do not take it off until you read the journal..." she let go of it as she put her arms over her stomach... before a loud beep of her heart monitor sounded and I began to cry into my hands._

 _The next memory was me preparing to sing in the music room. As I was about to sing I began to feel very weird... once I began to sing through many strange things began to happen. The very walls, windows, ceiling, and floor began to rumble as I hit the higher pitches of the song I was singing... until they just shattered. Then when I put it down as me just being tired and it being a figment of my imagination I sung again... but this time things appeared and I swore I saw a clone of myself start to appear before I stopped singing..._

 _that was what caused me to just stop singing and to try and find grandma's journal._

"Alex?" I jumped with a start as Octavia put a hoof on my shoulder. I looked around and remembered where I was as I also noticed that Carl, Harrison, and Joseph were no longer here. "they left while you were having a 'rerun' as Carl called it. Said it happened to you during big decisions." I chuckled at how he named my small flashbacks. It happened every so often he gave a name for it.

I never did find her journal... I guess I now never will. "did you make your decision?" I looked up for a few seconds before looking her straight into the eyes... and gave her a nod.

They were my best friends... although I will warn them that strange things might happen as a just in case. She smiled at my answer. "then I guess I'll go get them for you. They wanted me to find them so you could tell them your answer." I nodded as she walked towards the door and left the building. I looked down at my hands as I began to wonder if this was the right decision... considering after the incident of destroying the music room I tried to talk but could only sing... singing that caused more problems than good. Its why I just stopped talking.

Soon Octavia returned as they stood there waiting for an answer with a hopeful look on Carl's face... before I gave him a nod. "yessss!" he yelled as the other two smiled. "but... did I forget to mention that I want to do a whole concert?"

he never saw the guitar coming for his face...


	5. Chapter 5

**i do not own any of the songs in this story at all unless i say otherwise, considering i play the guitar and hve posted a few of my songs on facebook i will let you know if those are mine or not.**

I stood behind the stage. Worry filling my body as I wished I killed him instead of allowing this to happen. My fear of singing made me develop stage fright. Humans were everywhere along with a few ponies here and there. I could spot Vinyl, Octavia. And even Twilight/ was Twilight standing with the other princesses?

Great, I'm going to be singing for royalty... if I wasn't already about to break then I was now. Although before I could I jumped slightly at the hand on my shoulder. There stood Carl as he smiled at me. "you know you can do it Alex... all we got to do is one concert then you don't have to worry about singing ever again. We already have the different instruments all set out and unicorns are ready to swap them out when the time comes to change them. You know the 3 songs right?" I nodded. "great! I'll go get the others... it's about time to start anyway..." he ran off as I looked out over the crowd. A sudden feeling that something bad was going to happen...

I shook my head of the thoughts as Carl ran back over. " let's begin, shall we? What song first?" I looked at him with worry before taking a deep breath and looking at him with determination.

"Love me like you do..." he gave a wide smile as he nodded. He looked towards the other two as headsets were put on their heads with magic as we were pushed onto the stage.

The other three waved at the crowd as I pulled off my hood and I could see some looks of recognition as I stood at the front mike. "good evening everyone!" Carl yelled as all the humans yelled out while the ponies were confused on what to do. "to all the mares and stallions out there who don't know what to do! Just look at the humans around you to see what is appropriate or just follow what you think is best!"

I took deep breaths as I remembered Grandma's teachings...

 _don't let it control you..._

 _your voice is powerful. To let it control you would mean the end of you and those around you._

 _Visualize what you want! Simplicity is your ally!_

I opened my eyes. "so let's get started with a popular song from where we are from! Love Me Like You Do! Rock Version!" Carl started playing as I immediately began to sing.

 _ **As the song happens each section happens at the same time as the written paragraph after it.**_

 **You're the light, you're the night** **  
** **You're the color of my blood** **  
** **You're the cure, you're the pain** **  
** **You're the only thing I wanna touch** **  
** **Never knew that it could mean so much** **  
** **So much**

the humans everywhere began to slowly move to the music. Carl was smiling as were our other two friends.

 **You're the fear, I don't care** **  
** **Cause I've never been so high** **  
** **Follow me to the dark** **  
** **Let me take you past our satellites** **  
** **Then You can see the world you brought to life, to life**

two more began to sing next to me as I realized it was copies of myself singing. I smiled as I could barely see waves of blue leave myself and my two copies. My friends were all stunned at what was happening but they soon shrugged and smiled as they continued to play.

 **So love me like you do, love love love me like you do** **  
** **Love me like you do, love love love me like you do** **  
** **Touch me like you do, touch touch touch me like you do** **  
** **What are you waiting for?**

I sang by myself with my eyes looking over the entire crowd. I began to sway to the coming rhythm.

 **Fading in, fading out** **  
** **On the edge of paradise** **  
** **Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find** **  
** **Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire**

I began to sing as I felt something growing inside of me. I thought nothing of it as I continued to sing.

 **Yeah, I'll let you set the pace** **  
** **Cause I'm not thinking straight** **  
** **My head spinning around I can't see clear no more** **  
** **What are you waiting for?**

I could feel the feeling slowly move out of my throat as the blues waves became more visible to me. No one else looked at them weirdly so I figured only I could see them at the moment. I could also see small hearts forming in between ponies and humans. I smiled as I figured out what they were for.

 **Love me like you do, love love love me like you do** **  
** **Love me like you do, love love love me like you do** **  
** **Touch me like you do, touch touch touch me like you do** **  
** **What are you waiting for?**

 **Love me like you do, love love love me like you do** **  
** **Love me like you do, love love love me like you do** **  
** **Touch me like you do, touch touch touch me like you do** **  
** **What are you waiting for?**

The hearts began to fly straight into the sky as they exploded one by one. Creating a small animation of a memory between the ponies and humans of a happy memory... these were couples memories. I smiled as the third line of the first part of the chorus hit and I moved my right hand down my body instinctively. More hearts flew into the air for the second part to create more animations

 **I'll let you set the pace** **  
** **Cause I'm not thinking straight** **  
** **My head spinning around I can't see clear no more** **  
** **What are you waiting for?**

I looked into the crowd and found them all dancing with a few ponies reluctant but quickly came into the music as I sung the final line. The small pause occurred as I threw the microphone into the air as it turned into a headset and landed on my head as I spun around.

 **Love me like you do, love love love me like you do** **  
** **Love me like you do, love love love me like you do** **  
** **Touch me like you do, touch touch touch me like you do** **  
** **What are you waiting for?**

 **Love me like you do, love love love me like you do** **  
** **Love me like you do, love love love me like you do** **  
** **Touch me like you do, touch touch touch me like you do** **  
** **What are you waiting for?**

I began to sing the final chorus with glee in my heart. Singing again made me happy. I was still fearful that my powers would go out of control and I was used to being a mute now. I sang the final line as all sound coming from us stopped.

I caught the microphone as it turned back from a headset when the music stopped as the applause began. "well then! When Alex over here said strange things would happen! I never expected that!" he yelled out to the applauding audience. "makes me almost wish he wasn't staying a mute after this? But who can stop this stubborn fool." some of the audience began to laugh. "so! What next Alex?"

"Sunday... Les Friction..." he gave an evil smile.

"another fine song was given to us by our awesome singer!"

 **She always wakes up late on Sunday**

I began to sing once more as that feeling inside of me built up. Much quicker this time as I felt a small scratch in my throat.

 **She pours her coffee in a paper cup**

 **She heads down to the corner where a man sells roses for a euro**

I paid no mind to it as I fell into the rhythm and continued to sing.

 **She wonders if she'll ever find him  
She wonders if she'll ever fall in love  
Maybe she's right there behind him now**

I could see what appeared to be thought bubbles above several mares and girls all around the area.

 **Then all the church bells start to ring  
And all the birds begin to sing  
If no one stops me now I'll get through somehow  
And we will live like every day is Sunday**

large golden bells rang throughout the area as the humans and ponies looked up into the sky as we saw the meetings of the couples from the female's point of view.

 **I believe that she'll take notice  
She'll turn around when she can feel me near  
As if to say she's been alone her whole life**

more meetings popped up in the air as I could hear instruments then we did people. I turned and saw that there were instruments playing like an invisible person was playing them. I rolled my eyes at Carl's smile.

 **Then all the church bells start to ring  
And all the birds begin to sing  
If no one stops me now I'll get through somehow  
And we will live like every day is Sunday**

the golden bells reappeared before they were soon replaced with birds this time. I smiled as the couples once again danced with one another. The final chorus and the final line soon approaching as I spun around and copies of myself took over my friend's instruments for a few moments.

 **Then all the church bells start to ring  
And all the birds begin to sing  
If no one stops me now I'll get through somehow  
And we will live like every day is Sunday**

they came forward and danced with me as the final chorus went through with the bells, birds, as well as more meetings appearing overhead. As the final line came near they quickly ran back to their instruments and began to play them again while my copies disappeared into a blue mist.

 **I want to live**

the ponies and humans everywhere began to jump around with joy as I gave a small smile. My throat was itching greatly as I coughed a little into my hand looking over the cheering crowds. "that was another great song by our once awesome singer Alex Dewain everybody!" Carl yelled into his mic as the crowd cheered loudly. "what will be the last song you decide to sing for us, Alex?"

"let's do... Bring it Home by The Wanted." I stated as he nodded.

"let's do this!" Carl yelled out in glee.

 **We are we are we are we are** **  
** **The only ones that can bring it** **  
** **Bring it home we are we are we** **  
** **Are we are the only ones**

the feeling reappeared in my body as I began to sing once more. My throats itching starting to become irritating as I hoped I would be able to hold it together. Copies of me appeared around me as they sang during the songs cues. Erasing any need for my friends to have to focus on singing and playing.

 **This is an invasion the unwanted** **  
** **Kind I'm all about domination that's** **  
** **My state of mind I'm gonna build an** **  
** **Empire so what's yours is mine we're** **  
** **Gonna take it home tonight oh oh-oh**

flags with our old band's symbol began to appear around the crowd. A picture of the mythical Sirens hence the name The Sirens.

 _ **(don't know if there is a band out there with the name but I'm using it at the moment)**_

 **Let's make this one to remember we're** **  
** **Blowing up the sky like the 5th of** **  
** **November we don't stop 'cause we're impatient** **  
** **The anticipation is pumpin' pumpin' pumpin'**

fireworks

launched into the sky on the second line of the song before pumps appeared underneath the flags as they pumped with every word I sang.

 **Carry the light from the fire I can** **  
** **See it burning in your eyes do or** **  
** **Die we're crossing the light** **  
** **There's no where left to hide**

lights from fires began to burn at the tops of the flags as my visioned changed slightly for a second during the song.

 **Tell me what you're waiting for** **  
** **What you're living for** **  
** **We're bringing it home oh oh oh** **  
** **No one's left behind you're not alone**

nothing occurred while I and my copies jumped and danced around on the stage. The 7 of us moving to different areas on the stage as we jumped to the beat.

 **'Cause we are we are we are we are the** **  
** **Only ones that can bring it bring it** **  
** **Home we are we are we are we are the** **  
** **Only ones**

we stopped jumping and and threw our one arms in the air for the first line of the song before doing it again during the third line of the song.

 **When I'm gone will you miss me? We'll** **  
** **Find out in time I'm gonna go down** **  
** **In history as the one who changed your** **  
** **Mind they said that I'm dangerous so** **  
** **What's yours is mine we're gonna take** **  
** **It home tonight oh oh oh**

I began to move separately from my copies as a gun appeared in my hand for a second before dispersing into blue sparkles. I threw my arm out towards the crowd and pulled it in during the fifth line of the song before I began to jump around with my copies again.

 **Lets make this one to remember we're** **  
** **Blowing up the sky like the 5th of** **  
** **November we don't stop 'cause we're** **  
** **Impatient the anticipation is** **  
** **Pumpin' pumpin' pumpin'**

the pumps exploded as fireworks began to fly into the air as me and my copies pumped our arms in sync as I looked at the crowd enjoying the music.

 **Carry the light from the fire** **  
** **I can see it burning in your eyes** **  
** **Do or die we're crossing the line** **  
** **There's no where left to hide**

a torch appeared in my free hand as I held it up to the sky. Before throwing it up as it exploded into a sun and disappeared.

 **Tell me what you're waiting for** **  
** **What you're living for we're** **  
** **Bringing it home oh oh oh** **  
** **No one's left behind you're not alone**

I began to speak towards the crowd as I moved out of sync from my copies before quickly moving back into sync with them. I could see Vinyl enjoying the final song as I set my eyes on them for a few minutes and I could notice Octavia tapping her hoof to the beat.

 **'Cause we are we are we are we are** **  
** **The only ones that can bring it** **  
** **Bring it home we are we are we are** **  
** **We are the only ones that can bring** **  
** **It bring it home**

I began to jump up and down with my copies as they joined me on the front of the stage once more before they began to dance around me as I moved on my own **.**

 **Right here where you're meant to be** **  
** **I'm gonna get my hands on you** **  
** **Officially I swear life's a bitch** **  
** **And mine's called victory** **  
** **That's why I always come first** **  
** **Literally there ain't another like** **  
** **Your kind all eyes on the prize** **  
** **But you're mine never give up** **  
** **On something you can't go a day without** **  
** **Thinking about**

I looked at everybody I could remember from my school as I could see them enjoying themselves... but I could also notice disgust in their eyes towards me. I frowned a little bit but ignored it for now as I kept singing.

 **Just carry the light from the fire** **  
** **I can see it burning in your eyes** **  
** **Do or die we're crossing the line** **  
** **There's no where left to hide**

the flags burst into flames and disappeared as the entire stage erupted into light during the final line as a glow could be seen all around the stage. A glow of white as I stared over the crowd.

 **Tell me what you're waiting for** **  
** **What you're living for we're** **  
** **Bringing it home oh oh oh** **  
** **No one's left behind your not alone**

my copies stood in a line with me as they danced and I crouched down at the crowd before jumping to my feet for the final few lines of the song as I joined my copies in dancing.

 **'Cause we are we are we are we are** **  
** **The only ones that can bring it** **  
** **Bring it home we are we are we are** **  
** **We are the only ones that can bring** **  
** **It bring it home**

the glow of the stage long since disappeared as my copies disappeared with every line that was sung until it was just me in the final pose.

Applause rang out as my throat was in pain. I held it over my gem as I coughed into my right hand again as that alleviated the pain a little bit. "man that was good! Another round of applause for our singer everybody!" the applause began once more as I chuckled at Carl's antics.

"let's continue the show already Carl! We promised them an all-nighter!" Joseph yelled as I rolled my eyes at him as I quickly jogged off the stage and to the back. I handed the microphone I was holding to a pony as I looked at the stage where my friends began to play another song.

I brought my hand up to cough again as I looked at my hand... and froze...

blood covered my entire hand...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! first of all, I have to apologize as I have been very busy this month with a multitude of things. I had to plan my eagle scout ceremony, my ADHD made it hard for me to focus on My Little Pony stories, I created at least ten new story ideas this month and have yet to write them giving me over 40 story ideas flowing through my head counting all of the My Little Pony stories I plan on rewriting so I am sorry to say I only have a sixth of what I uploaded the previous month... I have failed you all as I have failed a friend I treat as a brother of mine by not being able to write up any chapters for Equestrian Ranch...**

 **I hope you all will forgive me for barely having anything to post...**

 **hope you all forgive me and see you all next month if you stay around...**

"I honestly don't see the problem with you, Mr. Dewain." the doctor said as I sat down in the examination room. "we are still learning as much as we can about your species so we have no idea just what is wrong with you or what things in this world could affect you." I gave him a nod. "but I called for an otolaryngologist so he should be here shortly." I gave him yet another nod. "listen..." he gave me a small smile. "as far as we know and from what I have been told about you it's most likely only due to you singing with unused vocal cords. I will return to continue your full physical checkup." he left the room as I sat in the silence all alone.

From what he told me before it was supposed to be impossible for humans to use magic yet I did the impossible. Some humans were mad that I could do things they couldn't. It re-sparked the fear for me with those from my own school except for my friends. Twilight had congratulated me on being able to use magic and would be glad to give me magic lessons should I need them... but even I could tell I wouldn't be able to use magic normally like the unicorns and alicorns could. I wasn't going to risk anything until I got a full checkup as a just in case. "good morning Mr Dewain!" I looked at the pony who walked in with a smile on his face. "I'm the otolaryngologist that the doctor checking up on you asked for. Now then can you please remove your choker so I can use some examinations spells please?" I gladly accepted his request as I took it off of my throat as I almost cried out into laughter as a sudden tickling sensation covered my throat.

Soon though he finished as he had a raised eyebrow and a hoof to his chin. "pardon me this will take a few more minutes." I nodded as he continued to do his examination... and I grew more and more fearful as the look on his face changed to the many different emotions anyone could have on their face, contemplation, anger, sadness, fear, horror. Every bad emotion showed up on his face. "are you free tomorrow morning Mr. Dewain?" I gave him a nod. "please come in at 10:00 so I may talk to you about some beliefs I may be thinking about could be happening. Ill have to look up past diseases and injuries to see if my hypotheses are correct."

I gave him a fearful look as he gave me a small smile. "i don't believe it to be that bad. There is literately a very small chance that it could be the worst theory I have in my head and that's less than 0.01 percent." I gave a sigh of relief as he put a hoof onto my shoulder. "ill have a better outlook for you tomorrow morning." he left and the other doctor came back in to finish up my checkup. It went in silence with very few questions asked of me that I answered with either shakes or nods of my head. I walked through the halls as I was happy that what was wrong with me wasn't life threatening but then again he only truly checked my throat and nothing else that could case problems. "Alex." I stopped as I opened the door to immediately find Vinyl running over to me. "how went the physical?"

I raised my hand in a horizontal way and rocked it back and forth. "something wrong?" I could hear the concern in her voice as I pointed at my throat. "you going to be alright?" I gave her a cheerful nod as she smiled. "ready to go home?" I gave her a nod as we walked with each other to the house. She started to talk to me about different things like how she enjoyed me singing last night and was also questioning as to why I no longer sang. I remained silent as she gave me no chance of even answering her through gestures. Soon we reached the house as she finally stopped chuckling as I smiled and entered the house as soon as she unlocked it. Although she did give me a quizzical look. "how did you make all that stuff on stage happen anyway?" I simply grabbed a notebook and wrote in it.

 _It started to happen after a certain event._

"well what was that?" she then asked with a curious look as I looked away from her before writing down what happened.

 _The death of my grandmother..._

she froze as I could see her read it over multiple times. "sorry for... bringing it up."

 _it's alright._

She gave me a small smile. "well I got to get ready for tonight." I gave her a raised eyebrow. "I'm doing an all-nighter at the club tonight." I gave her a nod as she went up the stairs. Grabbing my guitar I quickly tuned it before I began to play one of my songs. After an hour of playing soon Vinyl had walked back down the stairs looking ready to go to a party. "I'm off!" I gave her a wave as she walked out through the door as I gave a sigh of relief and set my guitar down to the side and grabbed my notebook and began to write in it. I was now curious about my own voice and magic. How was I able to use magic when others were unable to. Soon enough I narrowed it down to the it had to do with my genetics but it caused another question.

Why did it start after my grandmother died? I just couldn't explain it. When I eventually put down my notebook I found the moon was up high in the sky as I gave a yawn. Putting the notebook down I leaned back on the couch and closed my eyes. Thinking of my grandmother and why I was like this. But everything that came up only kept on giving me more and more questions instead of answers. "Alex!" my eyes jolted awake as I fell onto the floor next to the couch. I heard a small giggle as I looked up to see and extremely tired Vinyl Scratch. "couch is mine..." was all she said when she collapsed onto the couch. I simply stared at her now still body as her chest raised and lowered with each breath she took.

I continued to stare as I noticed Octavia come down the stairs before she gave a small smile. "she does that whenever somepony is sleeping on the couch after and all-nighter at the club." she then scowled as a sudden smell hit my nose. "and that's an indicator that she had too much alcohol" I held my nose as the yellow liquid dripped onto the floor. Quickly moving away I noticed the time was just after 9:30. grabbing my notebook I quickly wrote out a message for Octavia as I brought it over to her as she pulled Vinyl onto her back and gained a disgusted face while her entire body shivered. She quickly read it as she gave me a nod as I put it down and walked out of the house and towards the hospital.

Taking the long route I felt myself being watched as I took in the beautiful day it was becoming. I quickly spun around and noticed a cloaked individual before they rushed behind a few buildings. Knowing how long I had already taken I would have been late if I went to investigate. Putting what I saw to the side I soon saw the hospital as I walked in to immediately find the otolaryngologist I spoke to yesterday waiting for me. "good morning." he said as he noticed me approaching. "knowing you don't talk I figured I would meet you at the front. Follow me." I followed after him as we entered a room and directed me to sit down in the chair. "now then... after going through the symptoms that you have..." he got a grim look on his face as he looked towards a large stack of folders. Each one with a different name on it with a large assortment of different colors...

names of diseases...

"with your symptom of a sore throat narrowed it down to half of our documented diseases..." he used magic to lift half of the stack off and set it behind him on the counter. "with your symptom of dry throats removed a third of what remained..." he took off said amount as I began to get more and more worried as his face remained grim. "your symptom of the want to talk limited it down to just 10..." 10 folders were what remained when he finished moving the others as they began to float in front of him. "and your symptom of coughing up blood brought it down to just two..." I looked at the remaining two and found one was a red folder and another was black. "would you like for me to explain the colors of the folder?"

I gave him a nod as he set the two folders down at the edge of the counter. "the colors of the folders determine the severity of the disease or cold that is occurring With how many species there are out there quite a few have interbreed to be able to pass these diseases on as they evolved inside of the sons and daughters of the different species allowing them to be caught by almost anypony except for those of purebloods." I looked at him confused. "purebloods are those who have never had another relation with another that has the blood of another species in their blood. About 10 percent of the entire planets population are purebloods not counting your species." I gave him a nod. "but with how much you species is unknown and how different your immune system is different from everyone else has caused problems for you."

he used his magic to lift up the red folder. "this red folder symbolizes very deadly diseases known to affect the listed species inside said folder... they are extremely rare but can be very deadly for those who haven't had its predecessor which is known as the chicken pox to your species. The mutated form of this is called dragon pox which causes the entire body to start to warp due to corrupted magic that was absorbed into the body in areas with high dragon activity. They would grow random scales on their body and the reason why its deadly is because the only cure to it is to find the dragon they got their disease from. Back then it was impossible to find out... today it is still as hard but only the princesses are able to find out what dragon infected the one infected. But... seeing as you don't have scales or are burning up at the moment..." he levitated the folder over to the pile as I now glanced at the black folder. "that folder is out of the question... the black folder is for extinct disease that have disappeared from society.. your symptoms... happen to be the closest to this disease."

he levitated the folder over to me as I grabbed it and stared at the name on the folder. "the name was taken from when the siren's still lived in Equestria before they were all banished." I stared at the name.

 _Siren's Curse_

"it was said they gave a curse to all those with a wonderful voice when they were banished. Only the best though had this curse as it was passed on through the ages. Entire lineages were ended. No one knows what the siren who gave this curse truly said as it was changed by everyone who said they heard it differently. They would gain the power of magic but would strain their own voice when they sang." I opened the folder and began to read it as he continued to talk. "they were given the want to sing the more they sang and used the magic the more the urge rose..." I looked him with a raised eyebrow when he caught the unasked question. "even should you not sing the magic in you would start to kill you... by wanted to burst out of the weakest point in your body..." my eyes grew wide as my left hand went towards my own neck. He nodded as I looked at him in fear. "from what was written singing is also painful in the end. Causing your own body to combust and turn into pure magic that goes into the air." I looked around and just grabbed a pen as he got what I wanted to do as he handed me a piece of folded paper.

 _How long?_

He looked away as he seemed to be contemplating the question before he looked at me. "depends on how you are feeling. Look at the information." giving him a slow nod I looked into the folder.

 _Siren's Curse_

 _Extremely Deadly: No known cure_

 _causes the infected to sing more and more due to magic in their bodies making them want to sing. Those with very strong wills are able to suppress the urges for a maximum of 10 years before it all just bursts out from their throat killing them painfully as the magic keeps them alive in the progress. Those who choose not to sing will cause the magic to begin to dissipate inside of the body until it is all gone causing them to instantly enter the death stage of magic exhaustion which causes the entire body to combust from the inside out from an unknown reaction in the body._

 _Recommended to end life when found to have this disease. When the body begins to cough up blood it means your body is close to death. Symptoms below say how long the infected have until their inevitable death._

 _Coughing up blood: 5 years_

 _Sore Throat : 3 years_

 _Dry Throat: 1 year_

 _Rash on throat: 8 months_

 _Blood leaking out of pores on throat: 4 months (warning: can be in either small or large amount)_

 _Tongue becomes shriveled: 1 month_

 _symptoms will disappear after one month which leads to a false sense of security and causes the infected to sing more thinking nothing is wrong._

I slowly grabbed the paper and wrote down into it... before showing it to the doctor as he gave me a sad gaze. "brought to Equestria in hopes of having a new life... only to be denied one..."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody! First of all before I answer anybodies biggest question I got a few things to ask...

…

…

…

have you ever truly thought about yourself?

Has your mind ever been so cluttered up with things like ideas, memories, and even thoughts that it just shuts down on you and by shut down I mean when your mind just turns blank as you cant seem to process anything and can only reflect on yourself?

It happened to me not even a hour ago... and it scared me as well as opened my eyes severally...

first let me explain the reason why it scared me. As a child, with severe ADHD, my mind was always running around and having me do things that would be shameful. I learned to live with it as it very quickly and it also quickly became apart of myself as I grew older to the point that its thanks to this mindstate that let me start my own Fanfiction account. In the beginning I was absolutely horrible at typing stories as those who know me may very well know but slowly I began to do better and better with my work to what it is today... or well before as who knows how well I will type once I finish this message. To me my ADHD was a godsend as it never left me truly bored... until an hour ago as I was reading fanfics...

my mind went blank...

no memories...

no troubles worrying me...

no new ideas...

no fixing old ideas...

not even thoughts...

for once in my entire life... I was helpless as I didn't know what to do as soon I started to see my faults in life. Thanks to living with my grandfather I gained his procrastination from his example so it makes me not want to do anything in life almost all the time and just want to do what I love... next would be my perverted nature...

in my defense on that part I learned about sec from listening to highschoolers when I rode the bus to school when I was a kid and with ADHD it turned horrible for me... heck I have no idea how to properly ask a girl out...

that aside another thing about me was my way of overthinking... simple answers would slip past me as I made very complicated answers instead, never helped me in math, but nonetheless I would overhtink just about everything... another fault of mine...

is making promises I am not sure I am capable of truly keeping for to long... for this I must apologise to a certain someone who's name I wont say but I will be sending him/her a private message concerning this after I post this. The reason I say this is a fault was that the person had first sent me a request and denied them due to the fact I didn't watch what they wanted me to do a crossover with so when they sent another request... I felt so guilty I decided to try to watch what he requested and see if I could do it... and found that it was almost to hard for me to do not long after telling him I would write it...

so scold me...

flame me...

I deserve every ounce of it for trying to do something I simply just couldn't... heck I deserve even fucking worse...

FOR DOING IT TO A FRIEND WHO HAS BEEN WITH ME FOR SEVERAL YEARS!

He requested a pure lemon story... this story was the first version of Equestrian Ranch. I tried and tried but I couldn't do it... and then I didn't even have the nerve to tell him I couldn't do it and just kept on trying before I finally worked it up... that last for almost a year...

…

…

…

some of you might be wondering why I am telling you this... but I think it is the right thing to do... I am a man about to turn 20... I am not active... I don't have a job... I am a HYPERACTIVE IDIOT WHO BARELY GRADUATED HIGHSCHOOL!

I know my faults all thanks to what happened to me... and I think through my rant I also explained why it opened my eyes...

so I hope you can all forgive me...

heck... makes me want to wait a few days to see what wrath I am going to receive from all of you but I put it off for to long...

I have returned hopefully for the better. Tonight I will be reading my own stories to see where I left off... I hope you all can forgive me and I can understand if you wont...

3...

2...

1...

chow...


	8. Chapter 8

**hey, everybody, it's hopefully your favorite writer here with this months update! not typing as much as I would like due to things such as me doing driving school (very frightening to drive a car at 15 miles and hour) and even though I had a full 5 days out of the house and away from the Xbox which always seems to take my attention I could only seem to get myself to work on an old story I had written and absolutely loved to write a while back... but this time it won't hopefully be as rushed... and that story is Angel of Magic! hope you all enjoy the hopefully final rewrite of the story!**

 **also due to some problems with what I was typing I would have 3 more chapters for Silent Singer... but I greatly disliked the way I was typing them after I typed them up and I lost a chapter for AOM, chapter 8 that is, and am currently finding it incredibly difficult to rewrite what I already typed up and due to the fact my laptop is crappy... don't expect my chapters to be as good with grammar as leaving the chapters on the site's save has caused a lot of problems for me... so until I get a job, which I am close to getting, my chapters will not be as well written outside of the editing I do to them that I notice as I type them.**

 **so I'm going to announce that I am in need of an editor for my stories! would be good if they are able to improve upon the chapters I will be happy to give them the credit for doing so! so if you desire the job simply PM me to ask for it! you won't get much work to deal with unless I am out of the house so I would notify you!**

 **although if I do get an editor then I would have to change how I upload so I would change it to for every 10 chapters my future editor does I would post them all together! well except for a few stories such as Derpy Sunrise, since the chapters are smaller and easier for me to work on grammar for, and the other being Angel Down, who I already have an editor for when I rewrite that story as well.**

 **(wish I knew why i seem to use Angel alot in my story titles)**

 **also, I once again decided to just post whatever I type up since now with a lot of things happening since once again I will say I won't be able to type as much as long as I am at home. although at the end of December ill be out of the house again for 5 days so ill be able to type a lot. let's just hope I'm not stuck on typing up a single story again. hope you all enjoy!**

We stayed there in silence for several minutes before the Doctor spoke up. "a fact that you should know about this Mr. Dewain is that we don't have all the symptoms of this." my head shot up from the folder as I looked him directly in the eye. "when somepony was diagnosed with this they became reclusive to the point where others would forget about them. These symptoms are all we know at the moment... which is why I must ask you to come here once every two weeks for a checkup." I gave him a nod of confirmation as he gave me a sad smile. "I'm sorry to say but... there is a small chance that the magic within you could have stopped this disease from appearing if you didn't come to Equestria..." that's when a thought popped into my head as I quickly wrote down a question of mine.

 _How do I have magic anyway?_

"there are many reasons one could gain magic with all but one of them being an extremely rare case. Knowing Equestria's past with rulers who used magic for large amounts of punishments there is a chance a unicorn was banished to your world and turned into a human as it has been deemed that ponies and humans cannot procreate a foal soon after your arrival as a safety measure." I gave him a nod. "but for your magic to be as strong as it is now being just awakened you must have had a very powerful ancestor who was truly skilled in magic... but even though you know you have magic you cannot use any of it." I tilted my head in confusion. He walked over to a whiteboard that was in the room and began to draw on it.

"think of it like this." he drew a heart in the center of the board. "this is your core which is connected to your entire body and this." he drew a circle around it in a blue marker. "is your magic. Do you see so far?"

I gave him a nod as he continued. "the Siren's Curse uses the magic of the victims body to stay alive as it continues to eat it away." he made a smaller circle before erasing the outer one. "you have a set amount of magic that you have once you have contracted this disease as it makes it nigh impossible to regenerate magic as it eats just enough where it regenerates extremely slowly. Say you use one percent when you have the disease a normal unicorn without it would get it back the next day after a good nights rest... but for those contracted, it would take a full week... but it fully depends on the strength of the ponies magic. Should you use up enough magic that you have not even a single drop left... and you have already read the result in the folder."

I drew him another question.

 _Could you figure out the strength of my magic?_

He shook his head.

"no... using magic on you would aggravate the disease to make it even worse... which is why I have already requested for an item to be made for you that prevents magic from being used on you. Normally this would only be reserved for criminals but it can easily be made to do the opposite... its a privilege known to only be given to those who are certain for death..." he gave me a grimace. "everypony in our society knows what the ring and bracelet looks like as they are taught about it in school. It will be up to you should you decide to show somepony and will arrive here in 3 days but I suggest you come here in 4 to be sure." I nodded but before he could continue I began to write something to him as I remembered something that was told to me.

 _But aren't humans resistant to magic? I think I overheard princess Twilight talking about it._

He shook his head in response. "harmful magic maybe but healing magic would go straight through the resistance. The princesses themselves are trying to figure out why humans have this resistance. other then what I told you there's nothing else I can do for you." I gave him a thankful smile as I shook his hoof. " I wish you luck Mr. Dewain and I will see you in two weeks just after 1 in the afternoon. Should anything transpire simply come here and alert the secretary to immediately contact me."

giving him a nod I left the building with a copy of the papers he showed me folded away into my pants pocket. Putting my hands in my pocket I simply started to walk around the town as I began to think of what I was told. My entire life has been like this... do a massive thing that was a lot of fun only to be given something that's twice the size of it that's absolutely horrible. I thought back to the item I was going to be given to me. Considering that what he told me about the item being given to those who can't have magic used on them then there had to be quite a few diseases that couldn't allow magic to be used on them. Knowing how much I would put everybody in pain should I grow to attached to them and them to me... there was one simple solution.

Knowing my death was coming... I think I would prefer for them to all hate me or at least be neutral towards me... and that was going to be hard for me to do. My friends that played with me never forgot me when I stopped singing for them and with the growing friendship with Octavia and Vinyl. I also can't forget that Vinyl is a unicorn so I would have to be careful.

Something I will have to look into though is that even though I sang yesterday I didn't feel an urge to sing arise in my body at all since then. I simply sighed as I decided to stop thinking about the situation and to just get home before the two worried. Stopping where I was I looked around to find that I had ended up in the exact same place I was beaten. Looking over to where it happened I remembered a few things... something about humans being naturally resistant to magic. If that was so then wouldn't I not need the item? Or was it just a safety precaution? I shook my head as I already agreed with myself to stop thinking about it.

Walking away from the spot I quickly made my way to my now temporary home before walking in to find Vinyl snoring on the couch. Giving a small chuckle I quietly made my way into the kitchen and decided to make some tea... only to start to cough again once I finished starting it up to start. After a few coughs I pulled my hand away from my mouth and quickly washed my hand of my own blood as I heard movement in the living room and I was glad I did as Vinyl walked in rubbing a hoof over her right eye. "you all good bro?" she asked. "you were coughing pretty hard from what I heard." I gave her a nod as she gave a long yawn. "well then I'm going to go get into an actual bed... later..." I chuckled again as she stumbled out of the doorway as if she was drunk and I watched her walk up the stairs to make sure she got all the way up. After she was out of my sight I walked back into the kitchen and waited for the water to boil as the thoughts of my previous plan to get them all to not want to stay friends with me get thrown out of the park.

Once the tea was done I walked into the living room and simply decided to calm my own nerves knowing I was going to die in the end by writing a song. Pulling out my songbook I pulled out a pen... and simply began to write as I drank tea which helped my throat after the coughing fit I had earlier. I must have been there for hours as soon it was time for dinner which was a salad. "your going to be home by yourself tonight Alex." Vinyl told me as I looked confused as Octavia sighed which then I noticed the victorious look on Vinyls face.

"I lost a bet to her that involved the loser having to sit through the others entire performance without any interruptions..." I gave a small chuckle as she refused to speak for the rest of dinner as I simply listened to what Vinyl was saying about how she was going to make tonight her best performance ever. When she kept trying to get Octavia to cheer up she simply glared as Vinyl retreated for a moment... before going on talking about her performance and then once again trying to get her to cheer up. I left the kitchen as soon as I was finished with dinner as I walked into the living room and simply started to put all of my stuff away as I began to get the couch ready for sleep tonight.

Not long after I finished both Vinyl and Octavia left with Vinyl dragging Octavia hilariously out the door. As I watched them disappear from the window. Smiling I walked over and laid down on the couch as thoughts of what had happened at the doctors flowed through my head once again. From what the information showed that I would have 5 years for my own death... but how was that possible if it all relied on if I was singing or not? I would have to ask when I next saw the doctor.

Even though I lied down onto the couch... I couldn't fall asleep with all of this going through my head. I needed to figure out a way to help me be able to sleep... so I came up with something that could help me yet would be a problem should anyone find it in the future. Sitting up and turning on the lamp I pulled out my final empty notebook and simply decided to write Death Journal in Latin on the front... before opening the first page and beginning the journal that would be written from when I was told about my disease...

to the certain death day of my very life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! First of all a happy new year to all who celebrate new years as we enter the new year of 2019! its been a long year and another curse hitting my family every time we go to visit our family members in Baltimore! And by curse I mean we caught the flu! Every time we go there we get the flu and we even made preparations this time to avoid this! Enough of my ranting as I move onto everything else! I was able to type up at least one chapter for several stories its been a while since I updated! Which reminds me to have to get a chapter typed up for the Requester of the story Growing Pains!**

 **Forgive me for my procrastination I just have been unable to properly sit down long enough to type enough for that story to make even a chapter! Also I have a large announcement to make concerning two stories!**

 **Angel of Magic Final Version!**

 **And Silent Singer!**

…

…

…

 **are now being Beta'd!**

 **Someone had come up and requested to be a Beta and when given the choice he picked AOMFV and I picked between two he had thought he could work with and picked Silent Singer from the two as the other was one I promised I myself would work on!**

 **The name of the beta is Tarnum427!**

 **He sent back a chapter for Silent Singer I decided to post today instead as I wanted to do the reveal on upload day! Don't really have much to say except that I'm going to do my best to type up chapters for stories I've barely updated! Have a happy new year and hope you all made your new years resolutions!**

 **This chapter has been Beta'd and edited by Tarnum427! From what I see he did an excellent job in fixing up this jumbled mess of words and deserves a large amount of credit for it!**

 **WARNING MENTIONS OF SUICIDE**

It has been a full month since it all began. I now have the magic suppression above my elbow on my left arm tight enough to where it won't slide down and good enough to where it won't chafe. I couldn't help but think of everything that has happened the past month. Despite me visiting the doctor and this fact was not lost on everybody that I knew and now they were snooping around as to why it was happening... but back to what I was saying despite going to the doctor often Max and his goons did their best to cause me pain just so they could live easier in this town without keeping their anger and need for violence pent up. I welcomed it actually despite the pain I was going through as I already knew I was going to die in the end so why not ensure that others would not end up like I did with them... at least for now anyway...

The doctor noticed the injuries but simply, and thankfully, looked the other way as he gave me pain medication and told me to come in anytime as I was put down for walk-in visits... although he wouldn't say who was the one that put me down for it and who would use their own bits to pay for the extra charge of me coming in without an appointment? I mean the appointments without just walking in were actually free but just walking in... That required a good amount of bits. He couldn't even tell me who put up the account for walk-in appointments, despite the right to know whose money I was wasting...

Now back to my friends' knowledge of me going to the doctor every week. First it was Octavia who noticed and tried to pry a little about why I was going every week... then she got Vinyl involved soon followed by my old friends and Twilight as they tried to find out just why I was going to visit every week. And it got even worse when Octavia stumbled upon the pain medication a little over a week ago which caused them to start to pry even more... and if what I could overhear correctly Twilight had sent a report of these activities of mine after dinner last night... so now I was totally expecting for the princesses themselves to get involved due to the no violence rule that has been implemented for humans.

And I was right the next morning something transpired... I was simply sitting in the living room writing up a new song idea and working it through to make it sound just right when there was a knock on the door. Not knowing what was going to happen I stood up and walked over to the door and opened it in surprise to find princess Celestia standing there with a smile on her face, and with two of her guards. "Good morning Alex... may I come in?" I nodded as I stepped to the side and motioned for her to come in. as she walked in and I noticed her guards wouldn't come in after her I closed the door and walked over to her and tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. I then motioned towards the cup of tea I had been drinking to see if she desired anything to drink. "Yes I believe a batch of tea would serve a good... mood setting for what must be discussed."

Giving a nod, I walked straight into the kitchen and poured the tea I had made, as it could only be made in large bunches, and put it into a teapot which I brought in along with another teacup. Pouring her a cup of tea she blew on it gently before she gave it a small sip and smiled as she used her magic to set it down on the table as I sat down in one of the single chairs. "Now then... you most likely know why I am here correct?" I nodded in confirmation as she gave me a sad frown. "Now then... since you had written down in your information that you were taking no such kind of medication for any permanent injuries... when I received word from Twilight that you were going to the hospital for weekly check ups along with being prescribed with pain medication... it caused several bells to ring in my head that something was wrong. Considering that nopony else has gone to the hospital and all of the towns occupants have been seen to of suffered no injury... there are only a few things that can be happening that would be the cause of this... are you depressed Alex?" I was depressed yes knowing that I wasn't going to live until old age like I originally desired to but if I guessed correctly she was thinking that I was most likely depressed to the point of cutting myself... but why would I take pain medication than?

I simply gave her a nod as she gave me a sigh. "Alex... are you hurting yourself in anyway?" considering what was going on with the three stooges and letting them do what they wish to me... I might as well be so I gave her another nod. "Alex... there is never a reason to hurt yourself to escape depression... the reason I'm being blunt with this is because I was notified by one of your own friends that you despise it when people take the long route in asking their questions. May I ask why you are... doing this to yourself?" I shook my head as she gave a sigh. "Very well... I am glad I stopped by to talk with one of your friends before coming here. Knowing you would be truthful if confronted about something or you would try your best to not answer the questions asked. Alex... despite you not being one of my little ponies I have come to see all humans as my subjects, and knowing what your world was like before you were all brought here makes me want to help you even more so once I heard from Twilight of what was occurring I believe you are depressed but not depressed to the point where you would end your life over said depression. This is why you asked for pain medication, or it could simply be because you take them in an attempt to hide the fact you are hurting yourself. So I must tell you this..."

I motioned for her to continue as I knew what was going to be said would end up changing how things were going to happen the next few days or so. "My little ponies have never experienced... suicide... I have kept them sheltered from all of this despite the events happening all across Equestria. Bringing up the many reasons why others would do the heinous acts of killing themselves would most likely be for many reasons. My student has grown attached to you despite your short amount of time for conversations and the small bursts of meetings that you have with her in random variables. Should this continue Alex... I will be forced to try and find out why this is happening in an attempt to prevent my ponies from finding your dead body... dead from your own doing... please Alex... I know you are a secretive one from what I am told about yourself. Stop this and all will be well... I'll be asking Twilight to keep an eye on you for the next few days when she finds the time to do so and she will find the time to do so with what your roommates have asked of her."

I gave her a look of confusion as I wrote to her my first message of the day. 'What do you mean by that princess?' She simply gave me a smile. "I will allow them to explain... have a good day Alexander." I gave her a small glare as soon as she turned around before leaving my home. My glare softened as I knew my condition was going to be brought to light should anything happen. I would have to warn my tormentors so they would keep themselves occupied somehow else. I could give them blackmail on me that they could hold over me instead to stop them from creating a situation that would reveal my disease.

Although that could cause me even more problems I will leave that for a final decision should nothing else happen that could allow me to convince them. Although now my thoughts were filled with just what the hell she meant by allowing Vinyl and Octavia to explain? I found that this question would be answered as they walked in not long after the thought entered my head. Seeing them walk in I immediately wrote out a response to them. 'What did the princess mean by what you have asked of Twilight?'

"Um... wasn't hoping you would find out this soon to be honest. We only just found out yesterday at what would be happening yesterday." Vinyl spoke surprised at what I had just asked them. "Usually at least one of us is in town to keep an eye on the house but I've been called in as a special guest at a club in Manehattan."

"And I am needed as a replacement for the Canterlot Orchestra. We decided to take the time to get the house looked over and fumigated while we could... and we had completely forgotten about who was staying us so please forget my forgetfulness." she gave me a quick bow of the head.

"So we asked Twilight if she could look over you for a few weeks starting tomorrow morning." Vinyl then spoke.

I wrote a quick response for them, and decided to poke a bit of light-hearted fun as well, 'At least now I know what's going to happen. I'm actually surprised you did not forget about me sooner with how quiet I am.'

That got a chuckle from Octavia and a full blown laughter from Vinyl at the poke towards myself. "Glad to see your understanding bro. Well I got to go pack up! Damn Manehattan clubs don't always have what I need to get the beat dropped." and with that she rushed past me nearly causing me to spin like a cartoon character. Giving her a chuckle I looked towards Octavia who still looked a little bit guilty.

"I still feel horrible forgetting about our newest roommate. Despite all that you have done for us I feel as if we are kicking you out."

 _'Well you kind of are.'_

She gave me a punch to the shoulder. "I despise you for that comment... and feel even more guilty in the progress"

 _'I feed on your hate... and purr with pleasure from your sadness.'_

She gave me a glare before walking away as I chuckled a little bit towards her attitude of my writing. Being around them has allowed me to be more like I was back before I decided to become a near permanent mute. Joking around with friends no matter what happened. I thought back on those times with a sad smile on my face as I realized I was going to die and that there was no one who could help me... I only hope that when I die, it's on my own terms.

Shaking the thoughts from my head for now I walked over and began to pack away what I did not need at the moment and yet found myself with the moon high in the sky and the silent night gracing my ears. Getting ready for bed I lay down on the couch... and closed my eyes.


End file.
